<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【裘杰】Champion by Shirleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860271">【裘杰】Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen'>Shirleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have my sword now, my lord." (ASOIAF au)</p><p>曾是戏班小丑的骑士!裘杰×沦为阶下囚的贵族!杰克</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | The Ripper/Joker | Smiley Face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【裘杰】Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>相爱相杀，强制，监牢Play，些许脏话<br/>世界观来自《冰与火之歌》（权力的游戏）<br/>lof：终焉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>脚步声近了。</p><p>来访者有两名。其中一人的步伐一深一浅，夹杂着靴底与地面的摩擦声，那是他的狱卒，一个瘸腿的灰胡子老头。另一人的脚步则稳健而有力，沿着盘旋的塔楼阶梯，钟摆似的从右荡到左，又从左荡到右，敲击在杰克的心脏上。</p><p>他来了。</p><p>杰克从那堆潮湿的稻草里坐起身，活动了一下僵硬的双腿，脚镣间锁链抖动磕碰。他甚至不知道自己是被脚步声吵醒，还是根本未能入睡。</p><p>无窗的监牢内不分昼夜，久而久之时刻与日期也逐渐模糊，感知与思维一同沉没于泥沼般的黑寂。杰克的出身本能为他争取到更舒适的待遇，可无人相信有关他深谙巫术的传闻只是空穴来风——愚蠢至极，若他有谣言所说的一半妖异，例如顷刻间融入雾中消失不见，那么他一开始就不会被抓住。</p><p>脚步声停歇，继而黄铜钥匙串叮当作响，突如其来的光线撕裂黑暗，刺痛了杰克的眼睛。</p><p>“完事了您叫我。”</p><p>灰胡子狱卒侧过身，将身后的人让进囚室内，掩上了门。</p><p>杰克强迫自己微笑。</p><p>“裘克爵士。”</p><p>“大人。”</p><p>他们彼此问候，仿佛相遇在王宫的回廊或是庭院内，而不是在这狭小且空气浑浊的监牢里。</p><p>对方声音低沉平静，不再带有以往那种神经质的尖锐，一如他的外表也与杰克记忆中大相径庭。此时杰克已经适应了灯光，抬眼打量起那宽阔的肩膀与厚实的胸膛，以及即使在最朴素的羊毛衣与马裤下依然醒目的肌肉线条。这是战士的身姿，这是好迹象。</p><p>“见到您真让我宽心，爵士，想必您知道我的处境？”</p><p>他用感激又略带忧虑的口吻说道，同时示意裘克去看他深深嵌在石墙里的镣铐末端，流露出些许不便起身迎接的歉意。</p><p>“您因谋杀与使用异端邪术为诸神与世人所不容，寒雾城已宣布与您断绝关系，愿天父公正地裁判您。”</p><p>一阵怒意席卷了杰克，有如熔岩在心口沸腾。但他表面上不露情绪，甚至颇有余裕地调整了嘴角的弧度。无用的怒火最为可笑，他绝不会正中裘克下怀，况且这尚不是他预想中最糟糕的态度。</p><p>“我想见的是裘克爵士，他们却给我找来一位修士？”他将语气拿捏在玩笑与嘲讽之间，“靠近些，让我瞧瞧您的脸。”</p><p>对方走了过来，将提灯放在地上，单膝着地，与杰克对视。</p><p>这张面孔倒是没怎么变，长脸，宽额头，鹰钩鼻，下颚中央有一道浅浅的凹陷，裘克面无表情时嘴角自然下撇，天生一副愁容，但又在气质上与“诗人般的忧郁”无缘。他赤色的发丝卷曲地垂在两颊边，在烛光的映衬下红得像是要滴血。</p><p>“红骑士”的名号即使是在狭海对岸也为人所知，据说他曾以命相搏，在战场下救下了国王，当时人人都以为他会死于伤口感染引发的高烧，至少也得失去一条腿，谁知他竟奇迹般地痊愈，还被奥尔菲斯国王亲自将长剑置于肩头，册封为了骑士。当然，无论在这之前还是之后，得名于他作战时全然不顾生死的疯狂与对待敌手的血腥残酷，“红疯子”这一绰号都更为响亮，只是敢在公开场合提及的人越来越少。</p><p>“我还不打算将自己交由诸神。”杰克望进那双灰绿色的眼睛，“我已要求比武审判，让一场公正的决斗来决定我的生死，而您，恳请您出任我的代理骑士，为我赢回生命，我愿用竭我所能的一切来酬谢。”</p><p>裘克盯着他，仿佛想用视线穿透他的皮囊。</p><p>死气沉沉的眼睛，杰克腹诽，让他联想到毒虫蛰伏的污浊池塘，平和的表象下充满变数。</p><p>就在沉默迫使着他再说些什么时，裘克咧开嘴，从喉咙深处挤出一声带着气音的、尖锐的嬉笑。</p><p>那面具剥裂开，从中溢出漆黑的恶意。</p><p>“用竭你所能的一切来酬谢？听听，听听，真羡慕你的银舌头，大人。”对方将那敬称的音节卷了卷，发出一个滑稽的弹舌音，“你能给我什么呢？就如此厚颜无耻地让我替你卖命？”</p><p>无谓的装腔作势终于结束，杰克正要作答，却被裘克先一步掐住了下颚，力道之大令他怀疑对方是要捏碎他的骨头，他本能地伸出双臂试图扳开对方，可靠稀粥与陈面包度日的囚徒怎么敌得过每天在校场上挥汗如雨的骑士？禁锢着他的手纹丝不动，裘克前倾上半身，居高临下地逼近，火焰在那双眼中跃动。</p><p>“帮我离开这里，一座坚固的堡垒与一片富饶的封地不过举手之劳。”抵抗无益，杰克咽下屈辱，顺着那只手扬起头颅，轻声劝诱，“相信我，我会成为寒雾城伯爵，正如我相信您定能胜利。”</p><p>噢，没错，寒雾城，在除掉贾斯珀和他的亲信们之后。</p><p>这些天来，有关兄长的思绪始终荆棘般缠绕着杰克，提醒着他自己可笑的失策。当年战争结束后，他从一年多的代理城主生活中体会到了履行领主义务的无趣，于是他先是前往旧镇学城饱览群书，又游历了狭海对岸的自由城邦。谁知近十年后，他再度踏上故土，等待他的却是一场精心设计的牢狱之灾。杰克真希望他那由庸才成长为了小人兄长明白，若他真的觊觎寒雾城伯爵的头衔，自己绝无可能活到成年。他并非权力牌局上的新手，可被从未放在眼里的对手暗算至此……</p><p>裘克哈哈大笑。</p><p>他是笑起来比不笑时更为可怕的少数人之一，抹去了那层天生的愁苦神色，戾气便再也无法遮掩。尖厉的笑声在囚室里横冲直撞，犹如剑锋劈砍在钢盔上，也切锯着杰克的神经。</p><p>“省省漂亮话，我们都知道控诉方的代理骑士是谁，所以你才走投无路到向我求助。言语就像风，要是为了一句轻飘飘的承诺就丢了性命，我无疑会被传唱为七国第一蠢货。”</p><p>下颌角被用力地反复揉弄着，只覆着薄薄皮肤的喉结贴着裘克温热的掌心，杰克感觉到对方的鼻息扑在自己脸上。</p><p>“况且，我曾无偿向你提供我的剑，噢，还有我微不足道的心。”笑容扭曲了裘克的脸，紧绷的嘴唇下两枚犬齿洁白而尖锐，“如今你想求我赢回你的命？好吧，大人，首先你得自己赢回我的剑，就现在，在这里。”</p><p>真是再明显不过的暗示。</p><p>对方终于松开了钳制，杰克跌坐回他简陋的床铺里，镣铐不合时宜地轻响，他握住一束稻草，攥紧，直到粗粝的草茎在手心留下深深的印痕。裘克从他面前站起身，影子活物般蔓延生长。</p><p>他想起十三年前的那一天，被映在墙上的是他的影子，而裘克跪在他的身前，脚边搁着一柄刻有寒雾城徽记的长剑。</p><p>“……我会保护您的安全，听从您的指示。危难之际，我愿奉献我的生命。以新旧诸神之名，我郑重起誓。”</p><p>那介于少年与青年之间的沙哑嗓音背诵着不知从哪儿打听来的誓词，话语中的热切几乎要将他灼伤。</p><p>他理应也回以一段誓词表示接受这份效忠，并祝愿裘克战斗得英勇——让其不留遗憾地奔赴一场生死未知的战争，然后扭头将整件事抛之脑后。既不拂人兴致也不自降身段，这是最好的做法，他一贯的做法。</p><p>可事实上，他却在某种荒唐的恼火中沉默了，直到裘克疑惑地抬起头，他才最终开口说出另一番话， 他记得裘克仰着脸看他的神情，也记得对方转身离去时眼底交织着的难以置信、痛苦与恨，宛如一片翻涌的暗色潮水。</p><p>但愿这愤怒能让你在战场上多杀几个人。他心想。</p><p> </p><p>而今，一切颠倒。</p><p>“不说话了？我亲爱的。”裘克再度失笑，眼神却仿佛要剜出他的心，“来，脱了这团破布吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他将膝盖挤进黑发贵族光裸的大腿内侧，左右磨蹭，迫使对方把腿分得更开。那片皮肤因常年骑马而不再细腻，但温暖得诱人，相比之下，他游走在杰克腰腹间的双手感受到的却是微凉。</p><p>杰克背对着他，身体前倾，双臂高举抵着墙壁，仿佛一只被钉住的蝴蝶，既不挣扎也不言语，但裘克能感觉到他的抗拒与烦躁。这无疑取悦了裘克，他贴着杰克的耳廓嗤笑出声，手指撩动琴弦似地反复拨弄肋骨，滑落腰际，而后突然掐住了一侧的乳尖。</p><p>杰克倏地一缩身子，喉咙里溢出一声短促的闷哼——随即被欲盖弥彰地掩饰为咳嗽。</p><p>“别这么扫兴。”</p><p>生着剑茧的拇指碾开唇瓣，被紧闭的齿列阻挡，裘克却不以为意，他余下的手指拍了拍杰克瘦削得几乎凹陷的脸颊，另一只手虚虚扫过对方起伏的胸膛，指尖绕着右侧的乳晕转了两圈，将小小的乳粒夹在指缝间向外拉扯，直到它变得和被掐过的另一边一样红肿挺立。</p><p>这无关耐心。他持长弓在手，锐利的箭矢可轻易贯穿那黑鸟的双翼，却偏要布下彼此皆知的可笑陷阱，让濒死的鸟甘愿为了几缕碎肉而将自己献上。</p><p>当他开始舔舐啃咬对方后颈处的椎骨时，杰克张开了嘴。</p><p>他猛地探入那湿软的口腔，两根手指进到最深处，几度钳住不断退缩的舌头要与之共舞，杰克忍受了片刻便试图咬住他，他则用力按压舌根作为报复，逼得对方在不由自主的干呕后垂下头爆发出一连串咳嗽与喘息。</p><p>等稍稍喘匀了气，杰克转过脸，从耳垂到颧骨都充盈着血色，鲜红的舌尖在半开的唇齿间若隐若现，玻璃般通透的蓝眼睛湿润着，又惊又怒地看向他。他曾见过一次杰克露出这样的眼神，心也为之撕裂，而今狰狞的疤痕被再度触碰，感受到的却是一阵难耐的酥痒。</p><p>从杰克嘴里抽出来的右手绕到身后，些许水渍抹在了腿根，他的猎物浑身一颤，但并不妨碍他将手指刺进那窄小的入口。</p><p>肠道温暖而干涩，裘克一边揉搓着撑开褶皱处，一边缓缓向内开拓，他早已勃起的性器抵在杰克的臀瓣间，兴奋地吐着前液，迫不及待想接替手指的位置。</p><p>相较而言杰克就没有什么闲情逸致了，他在被入侵的瞬间绷紧了身躯，又艰难地一点点放松，但显然很快便意识到两者都无法让自己好受些。</p><p>言辞最易被伪装，其次是神情与举止，而身体最原始的反应永远不会说谎。裘克听见杰克的呼气声，颤抖的，压抑的，如同细雪，打湿了面前的石墙。</p><p>他的呼吸还有柠檬的香气吗？</p><p>一个不合时宜的想法跃入裘克的脑海，他几乎想要大笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>十四年前的清晨，那只手落到他的肩头。</p><p>起初裘克以为是某个不安分的同伴，睡惯了通铺的他对此习以为常，可那推搡不知收敛，他恼火地睁开眼，随即被捂住了嘴，慌乱中他向后躲去，脊背撞上瑟吉，引来一句含糊的咒骂。</p><p>杰克与他四目相对。</p><p>不同于他此前见过的任何一双眼睛，那眼瞳呈现出极浅的蓝，像凛冬时节的无云苍穹，像极北之地的冰封湖泊，微卷的额发与纤长的眼睫投下浅浅阴影，切碎了他映在其中的错愕面容。</p><p> </p><p>“我想你认识我，对吗？”</p><p>裘克跟着对方走过旋梯与长廊，全然不知目的地是何处，柠檬的香气还萦绕在鼻尖，而他的心跳已恢复如常。</p><p>“是的，大人。”</p><p>噢，当然了，杰克。</p><p>来到寒雾城的第一天，裘克便从洗衣妇的闲聊中听腻了这个名字。她们说他是家中次子，本该在星见城担任德拉索恩斯伯爵的侍从直到成为骑士，如今却突然返乡；说他对待下人温和有礼，与兄长贾斯珀截然不同；说他俊美得难以置信，没有哪位含羞少女不想得到他的一个吻。</p><p>至于裘克，虽然在晚宴上用木剑木甲演滑稽戏时，眼缝过窄的头盔让他无缘看清高台上的杰克，但此刻面对这样一张脸，答案不言自明。</p><p>随后，杰克“请求”他穿上自己的铠甲，去校场代为受训，因为两人体格相近，以及他使剑的样子“值得称赞”。他甚至被允许自行选择报酬。</p><p>裘克阴郁地沉默了。这一番话说得委婉动听，实则不容推拒。况且他想要什么呢？裘克曾憧憬过的最甜美的生活便是攒够钱买一片耕地，娶他心爱的黑发姑娘，可玛格丽莎跟了瑟吉，孤苦伶仃的农夫或许并不比戏班小丑体面。</p><p>“你可以考虑好再告诉我。”</p><p>杰克转过身，薄唇挑起的弧度无可挑剔，眼底却像覆着春冰，他倒着走了几步，穿堂风吹开衣袍，衬得他仿佛一只振翅欲飞的鸟。</p><p> </p><p>而今镣铐叮当作响，嶙峋的骨在皮肉下挣动，最终也未能生出羽翼。</p><p>仅仅是挤进性器的前端，那热度与紧致感就让裘克呼吸一滞，情不自禁地骂了声脏话。软肉细密地包裹着他，将所剩无几的理智尽数掐灭，于是他挺腰，直接进到最深。</p><p>杰克整个人绷成了一张弓，肌肉紧缩到微微发颤，青筋在他泛白的掌骨间隆起，他的双臂像要抓住什么似的贴着粗糙的石壁极缓慢地上攀，身躯却在随之挪动前被裘克搂住。</p><p>红发的恶棍俯下身，让对方的肩胛硌进胸膛，两颗心脏奏出不和谐的杂乱鼓点，而他灼热的气息洒在杰克颈间——</p><p>“我的剑是你的了，大人。”</p><p>甬道倏然绞紧，令人头皮发麻的快感险些将裘克淹没，他又骂了一句，如同初经人事的少年一样脸颊滚烫，耳朵深处是自己粗重的呼气声。两手按住杰克的胯骨开始抽动的那一刻，世界几乎要从他的眼前消失。</p><p>怒胀的阴茎契入，抽出，再度契入，杰克的内里越来越热，并终于变得濡湿，肠肉被破开后拥上柱身，不知疲倦地抚慰着欲望。</p><p>囚室中唯一的光源是置于身后地上的提灯，杰克笼罩在他的暗影里，年少时相仿的体型今已迥异。几缕发丝落到面前，粘在裘克汗湿的额头上，模糊而晃动的视野里是杰克鸦羽般的黑发，由宽肩向窄腰收敛的漂亮线条，以及浅浅凹陷的腰窝。杰克的脊背覆了层薄汗，犹如浸在蜂蜜里，而其上散落的些许伤疤使他意识到对方在狭海对岸的生活亦非一帆风顺。</p><p>去他的狭海。去他的战争。我早该占有他，在他老爹的壁炉旁干他。</p><p>杰克赋予了他第二次生命。即使拙劣的替身把戏很快暴露，杰克也为他争取到了继续受训的机会，在贵族家的教头手下习得的技艺成了他毕生的宝物。杰克本人则漫不经心地教会了他读写，带他去林中猎鹿，与他共饮香料甜酒。然而，当他郑重地屈膝，表示一段誓词便是他想要的报酬时，抹着蜜糖的利刃刺穿了他的心。</p><p>“你说你之后想去哪？把寒雾城弄到手？或许丝绸街的妓楼更适合你，我认识一家里斯人开的店，你在那儿绝对风光无限……”</p><p>升腾的快感与恨意熏得裘克眼眶发红，他语调尖刻地吐出荤话，双手在杰克胯间印下道道指痕。</p><p>“好吧，”这场激烈性事中，杰克第一次开口了，嗓音因干渴而沙哑，仿佛枯萎的花瓣，末梢打着情欲的卷儿，裘克诧异地顿住，注视着借此平复了呼吸的杰克向后仰起头，凑近他，“或许改天我会去试试你最常点的姑娘。”</p><p>操。</p><p>他一巴掌拍在杰克的臀瓣上，用力到对方的膝盖都不由地一弯。</p><p>性器撤出了大半，蹭过穴口的触感近乎挽留， 裘克不再尽可能深入地顶弄，而是抵上之前以手指摸索时让杰克低喘的敏感处碾动。</p><p>于是杰克的身躯成了暴风雨中的夜船，脚踝间拉成一条直线的沉重铁链则是锚，他劲瘦的腰塌陷着，在浪潮的拍打下不断颠簸，他将半张脸埋进自己的臂弯里，呻吟如雨飘落，融进身后的交合声中。他的左手在某一时刻攥紧，试图向身下探去，却先一步被裘克狠狠压向墙壁，额头撞上冰冷的石块，手臂屈折，而身后的抽送愈演愈烈。</p><p>有那么一瞬间裘克恶意地想握住对方的阴茎，听他尖叫，逼他求饶，然而肉壁阵阵紧缩，吮吸着他敏感的前端和柱身上的每一道血管，所有思绪都于无声中消融，他攀上高空，又直直坠落，高悬的寒星之下，他的心脏几欲跃出胸膛。</p><p>当他最终释放在杰克的肠道深处，其余感官才重归清晰，他扶了一把酿跄着退开的杰克，看到黏腻混杂的体液淌下对方仍然痉挛不止的腿根。</p><p>那双蓝眼睛盯着他，仿佛溯着时光回到了旧日的清晨，对自己命运尚且一无所知的少年在其中窥望，裘克咬牙，一部分的他想死死勒住杰克的脖子，另一部分则荒唐地想吻下去。</p><p>“下面轮到您履行诺言了，裘克爵士。”</p><p>杰克冷淡地提醒道，没有挣开他的手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>